


hajime hinata pees

by Anonymous



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (it's subtle but it's there.. hajime is trans!), Aftercare, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, Watersports, actually more or less clean they don't make much of a mess, kinnie shit, no one comes... sorry.. i genuinely forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: and nagito komaeda watches!





	hajime hinata pees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all you piss loving clowns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+you+piss+loving+clowns).



> can you believe my first written .... smut..? if this counts? is a piss fic  
> upon learning of this fic's existence, half of my friends are proud of me, and half of them want to disown me. special thanks to my boyfriend for not oppressing me for being a nasty peepee boy. enjoy!
> 
> ps. it's been a little while since i last reread this so i'm tagging it by memory T_T srry if i mess up

“come on now, drink up!” komaeda tipped the glass gradually so that if hinata stopped drinking for only a second, he would certainly spill it all over himself. 

how humiliating, hinata thought. even worse, he knew komaeda would certainly get off on the face hinata inevitably would make when the water that komaeda brought, just for him, was all over the boy’s chest.

there was really nothing hinata could do, as his hands were tied and he knew that if he moved too much he’d be punished for sure. and as much as the thought excited a tiny part of his mind, he was already desperate as it was. he didn’t want to be overstimulated to such a point, especially considering the exhaustion that would follow. he could only handle so much, after all. so he settled to stay there, sitting on his knees.

when hinata finally finished draining the rest of the glass, komaeda brought it away from hinata’s lips. hinata gasped for breath, reflexively coughing a bit. maybe if he was convincing enough komaeda would spare him, just a little, but they both knew hinata didn’t want that.

this whole thing was hinata’s idea, after all. hinata was stubborn, absolutely determined not to back down unless necessary. 

“good boy,” komaeda praised, caressing hinata’s face as he did so. hinata could only whimper, weakly. komaeda marveled at the undeniably cute expression on hinata’s face. begging, submissive, but with just a hint of pleasure. he was enjoying this, komaeda thought. he couldn’t help but chuckle. oh, how adorable hinata was.

“still thirsty?” komaeda offered with a faux-innocent expression on his face. hinata only barely bit back a sassy remark about how he’d been forced to drink five glasses of water by now, thinking better of talking back in such a way. so silently he shook his head instead.

komaeda smiled at him. and hinata, though guilty, absolutely drank that up (figuratively, of course.) the deceitful grin on the other boy’s face as hinata began to squirm, even if slightly. it was certainly arousing to hinata. not that he would admit it.

hinata absentmindedly noted how he was trembling now, as a result of the endless teasing and another desire, shameful, grew in hinata’s stomach. all that water was certainly not an accident, nor a thoughtful courtesy. for a moment hinata remembered how flustered he felt when proposing the idea to komaeda, especially considering the intrigued look on his boyfriend’s face. he couldn’t do anything but whimper, now.

hinata began to rub his thighs together, though not entirely meaning to. “n-nagito, i... ahh,” hinata’s words were broke off by another whine from his traitorous throat.

“shh, don’t be so loud, sweetheart.” komaeda reached a few feet to his left and held up a piece of cloth resembling a blindfold. but hinata knew what that cloth was actually for. he gulped at the thought. komaeda moved closer, holding it in front of the lower half of hinata’s face before pausing. “hajime, is this okay?” he asked softly, as if he thought whispering wouldn’t break his character.

hinata offered a weak smile. “y-yeah,” he said. once granted permission, komaeda wrapped the cloth around hinata’s head, making sure that the front part ended up properly in hinata’s mouth. he secured it around the back of hinata’s head, and gave a little tug for good measure. hinata moved his jaw a bit to get it as comfortable as possible.

gag in place, and hinata no longer able to speak, komaeda was satisfied. for a minute he settled down to fondly admire the sight of hinata squirming and whimpering. how humiliating, hinata thought, only driving him to squirm and whimper more.

there was only so much that komaeda could handle though, watching his boyfriend trembling all by himself while komaeda only watched. he had barely gotten to touch hinata since before the water, and he was starting to feel bad. selfish of him, perhaps, but he knew that hinata was happy to see komaeda indulge now and then. komaeda, horny and in charge (for once), was definitely no exception. 

komaeda scooted forward to caress hinata’s face like before, this time gently trailing it down below hinata’s chin. dragging his finger oh so lightly down the front of hinata’s throat, causing the poor boy to twitch with the feeling. komaeda rested his hand on hinata’s collarbone for just a minute. he leaned in to give his boyfriend a small kiss on the forehead before moving his hand lower, this time just below hinata’s sternum.

hinata could only barely appreciate komaeda skipping over his chest, especially considering the loose clothing he wore over it. they’d agreed that hinata being in this position wearing a binder wouldn’t be a good idea. hinata did not regret that decision for a second as he panted and shook.

it got worse, even, as komaeda’s fingers lightly brushed hinata’s abdomen. hinata gave komaeda a pathetic look and an even more pathetic whine, before komaeda gently applied pressure. hinata curled in on himself, willing his body to hang in there for just a bit longer. to his relief, komaeda moved his hand lightly to stroke hinata’s waist. his other hand affectionately ran through hinata’s hair.

“oh- baby, hey, are you alright?” komaeda was wiping away hinata’s tears before he even noticed he was crying. it was touching, and significantly comforting during such a situation. hinata nodded his head affirmatively, and komaeda went back to touching him. hinata noticed that his boyfriend was being very gentle now, and careful to keep his hands away from hinata’s abdomen.

suddenly, though, hinata was made aware of a hand pressing against his crotch. hinata moaned as well as he could around the gag, shutting his eyes and furrowing his brows. he heard a chuckle from komaeda as hinata trembled at his touch. after a few moments of hinata getting used to the feeling, he noted with frustration that komaeda was not budging, not moving, not even teasing. hinata could barely believe that his body begged for more in such a state.

shamefully, hinata began to grind down on komaeda’s hand. humiliating, really, that he so easily broke. komaeda hummed. “desperate, are we?” and yet the bastard kept his hand still, allowing hinata to do the work. hinata looked his boyfriend in the eyes, silently begging for something. for what, hinata was unsure. his thighs tightened around komaeda’s hand slightly to ease the trembling, if only a little. and, it just felt... really good.

at that point hinata was almost squirming rather than grinding. he was desperate, weak, and a little overwhelmed by moving despite all the sensations. only then did komaeda begin to move his hand for hinata. the action was greatly appreciated, and he squeezed his thighs around komaeda’s hand once again. hinata had to fight himself not to collapse and squirm on the floor, instead. hinata was too proud for that, even considering his current state.

and then komaeda took his hand away and hinata gave him a questioning look. komaeda hummed. “hajime, is all that water getting to you? you sure were thirsty, after all...” hinata was no longer thirsty after only the first glass, and the smug fucker before him knew that. “you can just let it out, you know... i even put that towel down just for you.”

ah. there it was, the moment that hinata was both anticipating and dreading. he wanted to go back to where he was moments ago, even if he was being absolutely overstimulated by too many needs at once. he was absolutely getting some stage fright now, seeing komaeda stare at him so expectantly.

hinata knew this game. komaeda was not offering, he was demanding. hinata wouldn’t get anything from boyfriend until the expectation was met. hinata gave him a worried look. for a moment, komaeda looked concerned.

“baby, it’s okay. i can look away, or remove the cloth, you don’t even have to-“ hinata cut off komaeda’s concerned offers with a sharp shake of his head and a stubborn expression. komaeda’s face broke into a sly grin, now. “come on, then. you can do it.” a complete and sudden character change. hinata looked down at his trembling body for just a moment.

and then it was coming out, hinata’s bladder finally getting a break. he cried out weakly at the feeling of sweet release. hinata felt so embarrassed at the sensation of his boxers being wet and the warm fluid running down hinata’s thighs, onto the towel below. he didn’t dare open his eyes even after he was done, shaking still. this time, though, it was more anxious.

he felt before he saw komaeda immediately settling in front of him, petting hinata’s hair and removing the gag. hinata shyly opened his eyes to see a tender expression on his boyfriend’s face. “good job, hajime. you did so good. i had so much hope that you would.” he kissed hinata on the lips now that they were freed from their restraint, and hinata leaned into the kiss as komaeda reached around him to untie his wrists. komaeda pulled away from the kiss to look hinata in the eyes.

“i’ll be right back, okay? will you be fine for a moment?” komaeda asked gently, giving hinata a quick kiss on the nose.

hinata offered a tired smile. “yeah, just hurry up. i’m starting to feel kind of nasty.” with that, komaeda disappeared and hinata took a moment to catch his breath and try not to think too much about what had just occurred.

komaeda was back in what felt like seconds, but hinata knew he was far too out of it to tell. he held a damp hand towel in each of his hands, and hinata reached for one to clean himself off. to his dismay, komaeda quickly pulled them out of hinata’s reach. “let me take care of you, okay?” komaeda whispered, and hinata couldn’t help but comply with a grateful smile.

komaeda helped him out of his drenched boxers and started to gently wipe hinata’s thighs dry. after he was satisfied, he lifted and moved hinata off the towel to the best of his ability, haphazardly folding the dirtied cloth and tossing it into a nearby clothing bin to be washed later. then he helped hinata to his feet, walking him to the bathroom to rinse off.

afterwards, komaeda filled up a warm bath for the two of them and settled into the tub holding hinata around the waist from behind. 

that innocent position didn’t last long, however, as hinata was turning to face komaeda and climbing to straddle his boyfriend’s hips despite the water he was likely splashing out of the tub. He leaned down over komaeda and watched him gulp underneath him. “your turn,” hinata whispered, hand slithering up to komaeda’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> god knows what they did next u can decide for urself idc  
> nasty boy pride babey!!


End file.
